Somewhere
by blackviolins
Summary: Based on 3x02 "I Am Unicorn". People tell Kurt he can't be Tony in their production of "West Side Story". Mainly because he's gay and isn't quite cut out for the part. But what happens when he does the unthinkable and proves them all wrong?
1. Audition

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE PROMO OR DON'T KNOW WHAT SONGS THEY'RE GOING TO SING IN EPISODE 2. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. :)**

**I was so inspired to write a fic based on the next episode, "I Am Unicorn". Seeing the promo, this new idea came out of nowhere and I found myself writing this and BAM! A new fic was born.**

**Some important things to know: Finn and Kurt are, as in my other fics, are _biological _brothers. I am a big shipper of their brother-ness. I also like the idea of them being biological/blood bros. I don't know why. I'm weird. Okay, anyway... Finn and Rachel are a couple. So are Kurt and Blaine but something will happen and they 'take a break' from each other. I'm not telling you what is going to happen to mentioned pairings in the end. Also, yes, there will be Hummelberry. Romantic Hummelberry. Don't like? Don't read.**

**If you wish to continue, you may do so. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Ryan Murphy. Therefore I don't have the power to make something happen with a snap of my fingers. Therefore, I didn't create Nip/Tuck. Therefore, I didn't move on and started to create a new idea that would later turn out to be a worldwide phenomenon. In short, no, I don't own GLEE.**

**Enjoy and review! Every review is like a magic brownie waiting to be enjoyed with delight. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You sound like Dianna Ross and you dress like you own a magic chocolate factory."<em>

Kurt lay in bed, thinking about what his father had said when he told him that he was going to audition for Tony in their school's production of _West Side Story. _It was haunting him. Not only is he competing against his own brother and Blaine, but his father told him (indirectly) that he doesn't stand a chance. It hurt him. But it only made him more determined to secure that role and show everyone that he _can_ and _will_ be able to play Tony with much gusto. Oh, he's got this covered.

The following morning, Burt had made breakfast for his boys and placed their plates with scrambled egg, bacon, and bread on the table.

"Finn! Kurt! Breakfast!" he yelled. It wasn't long before Finn went to the dining room, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Where's your brother?" Burt asked him, wiping his hands on his apron. Finn poured himself some juice as he shrugged. "Probably still doing his facial stuff or something."

That was odd. Usually, Kurt was the first one on the table.

About 5 minutes later, Kurt arrived in the dining room and sat down opposite Finn.

"Hey man, what took you so lo—"

Finn could not believe what he was seeing.

Kurt wasn't wearing any of his usual clothes.

His hair wasn't neatly gelled back like it usually is.

Oh, god, is this even Kurt?

"Dude?"

Kurt was wearing a white collared shirt with thin blue stripes and black denim pants. Finn could swear he was wearing Converse shoes, too.

"What… what are you wearing?" Finn said, placing his fork down and turning to his brother to take a good look.

"You know, it's weird how much clothes I have in my closet and never realized that I had this." Kurt said, sipping his juice and beginning his breakfast. Finn just shrugged to himself, thinking that Kurt's just probably going through a 'phase' or something.

It'll probably over soon enough.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning at McKinley was still the same. Well, except for the sight of one Kurt Hummel wearing normal clothes. Everyone turned to look at him. Even the girls gave him double takes. But he didn't need to impress them. He only needed to impress three people: Emma, Coach Beiste, and Artie.<p>

Today was the day of the auditions. Kurt headed to the auditorium by himself, looking as confident as ever. He headed backstage where the others were. One look and Blaine immediately walked towards Kurt, not understanding what he was doing, wearing clothes that he had never worn before.

"Whoa, what is this?" Blaine said, smiling. Kurt didn't show any sign of amusement whatsoever. He simply lifted his head and sat down on a chair, clearly showing that he didn't care what other people say. He had no fucks to give.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"Your outfit. It's so… not you." Blaine replied, sliding his hands in his pockets and shrugging. Kurt nodded.

"Oh. Okay. So now you can tell me who I am and who I'm not. Okay. Cool." He said and stood up. He honestly didn't want to speak to anyone right now and just headed to the backstage bathroom to cool off. Confused, Blaine followed after him.

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" Blaine said, kind of pissed. He thought that if Kurt was going to get mad at him for something, he should at least elaborate a bit more about what he's getting angry about.

Kurt turned on the faucet and started washing his hands. He hoped that feeling the cold water running on his hands would cool his head off. Or his temper.

"You're _always _so full of yourself, aren't you, Blaine? You think that you're the best in this town and that you deserve _all_ the solos in the fucking songbook of the history of songs." He paused, composing himself. "You think that just because you're always the lead, that you get to judge everyone else and tell them who they are, don't you? You think you always know every story. I'm tired of it, Blaine. Look, I know you get all the solos at Dalton. You're the front man. You're always the lead. But I want a shot at this, too. And no one's telling me no." he said and stormed off, leaving Blaine speechless.

"Finn Hummel!" Emma called out with much joy and anticipation evident in her face. She settled herself comfortably in her seat as Finn came out to the stage with a nervous look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hummel and I'll be auditioning for Tony." He said, even though he clearly didn't need to say his name, given that Emma already announced it.

Finn sang "Maria", which was transposed about two keys higher. His tenor voice fitted the song perfectly. He really nailed it, hitting the notes perfectly. Beiste, Emma, and Artie loved it. They called on the next to audition, which was Blaine.

Blaine looked incredibly confident as he stepped up to the stage, head held high. He sang "Something's Coming", earning nods from the trio of directors. He putted much life to the song and it had amused them. After the song, he took a great big bow and the trio applauded for him. They think they already found their man. They weren't really expecting Kurt to show something as brilliant as that because they know that he'll probably sing something from 'Funny Girl' or something like that. They didn't really think he'd stand a chance against Finn or Blaine. But they wouldn't tell him that.

Which is why they were ready to pretend like they were paying attention when he steps up to the stage.

But of course, they didn't have to pretend to listen anymore because when they saw Kurt walk on that stage, they were all ears.

"I'll be auditioning for Tony." He said, and waited for the directors to absorb what they were seeing. He did this for them. He wanted to impress them. Which is why he brought his A-Game. He originally intended to sing "I'm the Greatest Star" from _Funny Girl_, but he figured that if he wanted to secure this role, he needed to be Tony even if it still was auditions. He felt like he needed to show them how 'Tony' he can be. He needed to show them his capabilities as a singer and an actor. He wanted to show them than he doesn't only sing female showtunes. He can be anything he wants to be. Which is why he chose to sing 'Somewhere'.

The directors immediately were shocked when they heard the first few notes of the song. He's singing it. He's really going to sing it. Can he do it? Can he nail it? Can he beat Finn and Blaine to be Tony?

They didn't expect him to do well in this song. But then again, some expectations are wrong.

And so they were.

He was so perfect in that song. He just proved to them that he can reach low notes as well. Although the song was transposed to two keys higher, it isn't that high and it still sounded magnificent. They could feel how much heart he has put into this. They were genuinely moved by his performance.

When he finished singing the last word and the last note of the song, he felt tears coming up in his eyes. But he tried his best to stop them. Still, he looked like he was about to cry. And so did the directors.

"Thank you for auditioning. We'll let you know tomorrow morning. We'll be posting the results on the bulletin board." Emma said.

He turned around and smiled to himself.

All he could do is that hope that he'll get this part.

* * *

><p>Thursday morning.<p>

Rachel headed straight towards the bulletin board upon arriving at the school. She was one of the very few early students and therefore had the privilege to see the list before anybody else. She wanted to know who was going to play her character's love interest.

As she walked towards the bulletin board, she couldn't help but think that Finn was probably the one who got the part. The directors know their relationship and would probably pick her boyfriend to play the part of her character's lover. Just so it wouldn't be too awkward.

She was also considering Blaine. Mainly because he's an amazing singer and his reputation of being a front man can really benefit the play if he's going to play the male lead.

But when she came to look at the list, he face fell.

It was someone who she had not expected at all. No, it wasn't Finn. Or Blaine. Nor was it Mike.

It was none other than Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so we're clear... no, I'm not entirely sure if Blaine is going to sing "Something's Coming" (but someone <em>is<em> going to sing this on the show) so for the sake of this fic, I just mentioned that he auditioned with this song. But hey, we didn't know that Lindsay was going to sing "Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do" either, right? Also, no, Finn isn't going to sing "Maria". But they didn't specify what he was going to sing, too. So I just improvised and made him sing it in this fic. And... "Somewhere" _will_ be on GLEE but it will not be sung by Kurt. It will be by Rachel and Shelby! Just for those who didn't know. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic! I will be writing more chapters! I can't wait! My first ever Hummelberry fic! 3**


	2. Rehearsals

**Hey, hey, hey. Second chapter coming through! Okay, so Blaine _is _singing 'Something's Coming' on the show. So I guess I don't have to change the previous chapter. :)**

**Enjoy and please please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews get me high. :D**

* * *

><p>"What?" was all Rachel could mumble. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. Kurt's name beside Tony's. <em>How did this happen<em>?

It wasn't that Rachel didn't like Kurt. He loved Kurt. He promised they'd go to New York together. They're practically best friends now. But she didn't think he'd be able to successfully get the part of Tony. She didn't think he was very Tony-like. She presumed that he auditioned with something from _Funny Girl_. But if he did, he wouldn't have gotten the part. What happened in that audition? She wanted to know. And she wanted an explanation.

She marched up to Mr. Schue's office with the result list in her hand even though he had nothing to do with the casting.

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to know _what_ this is." She said, startling him with her loud presence. He was busy doing something in his laptop when his head snapped up at a very shocked Rachel.

"Oh. That's the result list."

"Well, yeah. I know what it is. But why is _Kurt_ the lead male of this production?" she replied, calming down now.

"He's simply fit for the ro— wait, what?" Mr. Schue stood up and took the list from Rachel's hands.

_Kurt Hummel _as _Tony_

"Well?" Rachel said after Mr. Schue spent the next couple of moments thinking. Mr. Schue shook his head and returned to his seat. He didn't want this production to go down into laughing stock history by having a very feminine lead male. He also didn't want to crush Kurt's dreams and break the news to him as he did with that Sugar Motta girl.

"Well…. he's… I'm… then he's Tony." He said and returned to his laptop, a hand supporting his face. Rachel stood there in disbelief.

"I know you know that the show's going to be a disaster with Kurt for as the lead male. And you're just gonna sit there, doing _nothing_? Mr. Schue, this is our _last—_"

"It's not that easy, Rachel. Look, I know Sugar was awful and you think that breaking the truth to her would be easy. It wasn't. And what more if Kurt's the one I'm gonna have to be honest to?" he said, his voice growing a little louder, startling Rachel a bit. He sighed and runs a hand through his curly hair.

"Listen, if Coach Beiste, Emma, and Artie picked him, then he must've done something out of the norm to be called back. We'll have to see."

* * *

><p>That ended up being true when Mr. Schue and Rachel entered the choir room together with everyone present but Kurt. They wondered where he could be. He's usually early.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel took a seat beside Finn, who only shrugged. "I don't know. Probably somewhere trying to burn his scarves and rip off his skinny jeans." Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Mr. Schue asked, curious as to what he could be saying. To be honest, they haven't really seen Kurt yesterday and they didn't really know what happened to him.

"I think that what Finn was trying to say is that Kurt has finally decided to play up to his character." Artie spoke up. He saw him yesterday, he should know what happened to him.

"Oh, speaking of which. Artie. Can you _please_ tell me what were you thinking when you casted _Kurt_ as _Tony_?" Rachel said, turning to face Artie.

"Wait, I thought you and Kurt are friends now?" Tina said, holding a hand up. Mike nodded, having the same question in mind.

"We are. I was just surprised that _they_ would pick him to play a character who he obviously isn't well cut out for." Rachel replied. "I have nothing against Kurt, by the way. I just want the show to be perfect." With Rachel's desire to be perfect getting in the way, she could barely hear what she was saying. She was saying that Kurt Hummel—someone who she considers her best friend now—doesn't stand a chance. "Blaine or Finn would make a more suitable Tony." She continued, making Blaine smile a little and Finn give her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Maybe Kurt shape shifted into a cowboy. Or a horse. Directors love that." Brittany remarked. Once again, everyone failed to catch her drift and a few facepalms were made.

"I think you better turn your head a little over there for a better explanation." Artie said, slightly pointing towards the door. Rachel looked at the direction Artie was pointing and her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. Had to do last-minute science project tweaks." Kurt said as he entered the room and sat down on his usual seat. Everyone had their eyes on him. Especially Blaine, who was practically itching to apologize to him right now. But obviously, Kurt needs some space and if he just rushed things, they would probably head for a downfall. Like the Greek empire.

"Wow, Kurt. Uh. Well, why don't we all get started? But first, I want all of you to congratulate our Tony in our production of _West Side Story_, Kurt Hummel!" he said and everyone applauded softly, not sure if this Kurt in the room or not.

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling. But inside, he was smirking. _You're all going to see. I can be Tony._

* * *

><p>It was their first ever rehearsals for WSS. Rachel came in earlier than the rest of the cast and was therefore onstage, watching the crew create the props. The directors weren't there yet, either. And she decided to do a little warm-up before rehearsals.<p>

"Members of the audio-visual club. I would like to practice _Tonight _to get me all warmed up and ready for rehearsals. Tell me if I was brilliant or… simply outstanding." She said and sat down on the piano stool before playing the opening notes.

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever_

_In my eyes in my words and in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever_

All of a sudden, she hears a voice coming from the entrance of the auditorium. It sounded familiar, yet it had that sort of distinction in it that made Rachel double guess. Of course, she should've known who it was.

_And there's nothing for me but Maria_

_Every sight that I see is Maria_

Kurt entered the auditorium, surprising Rachel. He walked towards the stage as he sang. Rachel could only watch him in surprise before realizing that she had to sing the next lines.

_Tony, Tony_

Kurt smiled at her and sang his lines. Although it looked more of a smirk. Rachel couldn't tell. She was far too surprised at his sudden change or 'transformation' for this role. His voice sounded a little more masculine. And t he fact that he changed his wardrobe made him seem more interesting to her.

_Always you, every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be_

He reached the stage and joined her on the piano.

_All the world is only you and me_

Rachel stood up, leaving Kurt playing the piano by himself. She headed towards the large steel bars on the stage that were supposed to be part of the props, but were under construction.

_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

Kurt closed his eyes but kept playing. He kept telling himself to be Tony, think like Tony, and act like Tony.

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right_

Rachel returned to the piano, standing in front of it, eyes focused on Kurt. And together, they sang in perfect harmony, Kurt being an octave lower than Rachel.

_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space_

_Today, the world was just an address_

_A place for me to live in_

_No better than all right_

_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight_

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream_

_Dream of me_

_Tonight_

The last note was powerful, after which Kurt and Rachel found themselves looking into each other's eyes, taking deep breaths. It only had one word to describe it: _magical. _This earned an applause from the trio of directors. Kurt and Rachel turned to the entrance only to see them approaching the stage with delight on their faces.

"Well done, guys. That was good." Coach Beiste said, earning nods from the other two directors beside her. Kurt stood up, looking away, with Rachel standing beside him. The other cast members followed behind, looking ready to start rehearsals.

"Now, the extras should enter stage left while Tony and Maria do this scene together." Artie said, pointing at a specific scene on his script. Kurt stole a quick glance at Rachel in which Rachel did the same. Kurt's something to sense something wrong. Why was his heart beating faster just looking at her right now? This was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. That rehearsals scene with Rachel and Kurt was from 2x20 "Prom Queen" when Rachel and Jesse sang <em>Rolling in the Deep<em>. But let's just pretend that Jesse and Rachel never sang that, and this Rachel and Kurt scene only happened here. :)**

**So... whattaya think? Good? Bad? Awful? Terrible? Great? Fine? I'd love to hear your input. **


	3. The TRex and the Jew

**Well, even if the episode has already aired, I'm still going to continue this. The whole 'Kurt running for president' thing won't be mentioned here. As to that will probably lead to a whole new story. **

**Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel had invited Kurt over to her house so they could practice some more and wouldn't look like they didn't know what they were doing in front of the other cast members. Kurt happily agreed and said that he would go to her house at 5.<p>

In the meantime, Kurt was at home, finishing his homework so that he wouldn't have to worry about anything when he gets home from Rachel's house. He sat in the living room with all of his stuff scattered all over the place. He was almost done. He was just having trouble solving problem #3 in his math homework.

Finn sat down on the couch next to the one Kurt was sitting on. He was sipping a juice box and just watched Kurt become so worked up about his homework. Kurt noticed the look Finn was giving him and stopped writing to turn his head towards Finn's direction.

"Can I help you?" he said, slightly rolling his eyes at his gigantic brother. Or T-Rex, as people on YouTube call him.

"You probably did one heck of a job in that audition to get the part of Tony, didn't you?" Finn said, smirking a little. "What did you do? How much did you pay them?" he joked. Kurt was not amused. He decided to ignore him and continue his homework. He almost got it right.

"Hey, come on. I was kidding, Kurt. Don't take it personally." Finn said and jokingly slapped Kurt's shoulder in which Kurt jerked off.

"_Don't _touch me!" he said, closing his book. "And yes, I take it personally. Look, I don't care what you, dad, the school, or anybody else thinks. _I_ want to do this. And I'm sick and tired of you being the leading man all the time. Why can't I be the one who people look up to? Why can't I be the leader?" he gathered all his stuff angrily. "I have _always_ worked hard to get it right, Finn. Now, you or everybody else may not see that. But for once, I just want to feel like I'm the lead of something. Now if you excuse me," he said, walking away from Finn and stopping as he reached the staircase, watching him. "I have something to prove."

* * *

><p>Kurt's anger forced him to drive a little fast on the road, on his way to Rachel's. If he hadn't been driving for three years now, he would've crashed somewhere. But he knew better than that.<p>

He parked his car in front of Rachel's house. His head was still a little hot, but he managed to cool down a little, so he wouldn't seem like such a jerk to Rachel. He walked to the front porch and rang the doorbell twice.

It didn't take long before Rachel opened the door and greeted Kurt with a smile. As if she was a bucket of water, his temper had gone down completely, just seeing her. He smiled back. "Hi." He muttered. Rachel invited him to come in and he did as he was told.

"My dads will be home later tonight. We can practice while they're away." Rachel said and led him upstairs to her room. Kurt followed after her.

When Rachel opened her door to let the both of them in, Kurt couldn't help but think that this is _exactly_ how it looked like when he first went here two years ago when he gave Rachel that horrible but surprisingly sexy makeover to 'impress' Finn.

_Finn_, Kurt thought. The name made his anger return a little and he found himself clenching his fists. Who was he to tell him that he didn't do well in the audition? He didn't even watch! The nerve!

"I have here our scripts which I have asked from Ms. Pillsbury in advance so we could practice ahead of time." She said as she handed Kurt his script. "We should practice the scene between Maria and Tony when they first meet. I don't want it to look awkward when he rehearse it in front of the others, so…" She said and took Kurt's hand so that they were sitting down on her bed now. Rachel's hand was warm. And his was ice cold. "Your hands are cold." Rachel said when they were both settled on her bed. Kurt just shrugged.

"Alright. Now, you say your lines first." Rachel said and began to clear her throat.

"_You're not thinkin' I'm someone else?" _Kurt said, reading the script.

"_I know you are not." _Rachel said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes as Maria did with Tony.

"_Or that we met before?"_

"_I know we have not."_

"_I felt... l knew something never before was going to happen... had to happen, but this is so much more."_

"_My hands are cold." _Rachel said, taking Kurt's hands._ "Yours too." _Kurt took Rachel's hands to his cheeks. _"So warm." _She said. Kurt touched Rachel's face gently.

"_So beautiful_." He muttered in a slightly deep voice.

"_Beautiful." _Rachel repeated, staring into Kurt's blue eyes.

"_It's so much to believe. You're not making a joke."_

"_I have not yet… learned… how to… joke that way." _Rachel gradually stopped speaking, falling deeper into Kurt's stare.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from staring into Rachel's eyes. He wasn't Tony at that moment. He was Kurt. And yes, he did find Rachel attractive. In fact, he had always seen her as someone very attractive (except for the way she dresses, though.) But he didn't give it too much thought since he knew for a fact that he was gay and that telling her that she attracted him would do nothing. When they first met in gee club, Kurt thought that Rachel was an arrogant bitch who would do anything and literally _anything_ to be in the spotlight. But last year, their Junior year, he saw a different light in her. She stood up for him when nobody else did. She sang with him when nobody wanted to. She knew how he felt to be alone and was there for him when he needed her. How come he never saw Rachel that way before?

"Kurt." Rachel mumbled before Kurt pressed his lips against Rachel's. Her lips were soft and they tasted like strawberries. He liked strawberries.

The kiss started out very, very slow. Kurt wasn't sure of what he was doing but he liked it. He loosened up a few seconds later, French kissing her. Rachel, surprisingly, didn't pull back. She liked it. If she was going to be honest, she was sort of in love with him. Sort of. And when she said, 'you make me want to be your boyfriend' in her car at NYADA, she meant it. If he wasn't gay, she would be chasing after him. That moment on the _Wicked _stage at the Gershwin theater was one of those moments when Rachel had wished that he wasn't gay. Sadly, he was. She loved Finn. She really did. She would do anything for him. But here was Kurt, kissing her. And this was her chance to kiss him back. Something of which she never thought she would be doing.

At this moment, she was confused. She had feelings for Kurt. _Kurt Hummel_. Yet, she's in love with Finn and really liked this guy in front of her, too. She figured that it was sort of the same, since heir brothers. But it's different. Finn was never as fully supportive of Rachel's dreams as Kurt was. Finn didn't go with her to NYADA when Harmony shoved their talent into their faces. Finn wasn't the one who sang with her on the _Wicked _stage. She loved Finn for different reasons. She loved him because… well, she's too lost in this moment to actually recall why she loved him in the first place but she's sure that she loves him.

Rachel gently pushed Kurt down on the bed so that he was lying down and she was on top of him, lips never parting from each other. The slow kiss gradually became more and more passionate. They were both confused.

_What am I doing? I'm gay! I'm enjoying this and I'm sober! _Kurt thought as he kissed Rachel. Meanwhile, Rachel was just as confused as Kurt was. _ What am I doing? Finn's my boyfriend! I can't go making out wit another person like I did before! Especially not with his brother!_

Kurt moved himself towards the pillows so now he was sitting up a little while Rachel parted her legs so that Kurt was in between them. Kurt placed his hands on Rachel's waist and started kissing her neck, in which Rachel moaned. _God, this feels good._

Kurt sucked on her neck that would give her a hickey afterwards. She really didn't mind. Just having his mouth on her neck felt awesome and she didn't want him to stop.

_Finn thinks he's better than me, does he? Well his girlfriend's making out with me, that's gotta mean something_. Kurt thought as he sucked on Rachel's neck to make that hickey worse.

Rachel began to grind against Kurt, moaning. She began to unbutton Kurt's shirt as Kurt started to unbutton Rachel's blouse, mouth still on her neck. When the first few buttons of her blouse were unbutton, revealing her bra, Kurt started to move down to her chest as she grinded faster. Kurt was starting to become hard, Rachel could feel that. When she had finished all the buttons on his shirt, she opened her eyes and _wow_. Kurt looked more masculine that she had ever imagined. It got her aroused.

"God, I'm so turned on right now." Kurt mumbled at her chest, making her shiver a little. Rachel couldn't help it anymore. She unzipped his pants and he pulled off her skirt, revealing her panties. He finished undoing her blouse and she was now wearing only her bra and underwear. Kurt had to admit, she looked hot. And that was coming from him. He continued kissing her on the lips while Rachel ran her fingers through his now messy hair. Before Rachel could pull of Kurt's pants, they heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Rachel, honey? Are you home?" one of her dads said.

"Of course, she's home. Her bag wouldn't have travelled all the way home by itself."

"I was just making sure."

Kurt started to button up his shirt quickly and Rachel grabbed her skirt on the bed, but their lips never parted. It was only until about 10 seconds later that they decided to pull away, giggling as they did so. She got up and dressed herself, leaving Kurt on the bed. She fixed her hair and headed for the door.

"Don't make a sound." Rachel said and disappeared downstairs. Kurt could only half-sit there, confused. Then he saw his erection in his pants.

"Oh… shit."


	4. The Talk

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was incredibly busy with school.**

**This chapter... okay, I have to admit. I didn't think I wrote this chapter too well. But I don't know, that's just what I think. I would really appreciate it if you leave comments/thoughts/opinions after reading. :)**

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked down the hallways of McKinley in his new 'no-designer-brands' style, he couldn't help but feel that surge of guilt and confusion inside of him. Well, for one, he made out and almost fucked with one Rachel Berry. Two, that means he <em>cheated<em> on his 'one-and-only'. Blaine. He was confused because he knew that he was gay and yet when he kissed Rachel, he felt sparks fly. And he knew that those sparks were not supposed to fly. He understood why Blaine had enjoyed his short make-out session with Rachel on that one fateful night. He was obviously drunk. And when he kissed her sober, he felt nothing. But Kurt… he kissed her sober. And he loved it. Why was he feeling this way? Why didn't Rachel pull back? Why did she kiss him back? She could've gone bolting out of the room or yelled at his face to get the fuck out of his house. But she didn't.

He saw Rachel by her locker and he just couldn't help it anymore. He had to talk to her.

"Rachel, can we talk?" he said, gripping his messenger bag's strap.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said, arranging her things inside her locker.

"You know what I want to talk about. Don't go acting around like nothing happened." He whispered, but the urgency in his voice was evident. Rachel closed her locker and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "But isn't that how I'm supposed to act? That, that when we make mistakes, we just forget about it and move on?"

"No. We're supposed to talk about it and learn from it. We're supposed to face the problem. We don't just forget about it and pretend that this mistake didn't happen. Especially not if this mistake involves kissing your brother's girlfriend and cheating on your own boyfriend." Kurt replied. Rachel sighed. She obviously had no choice. And she wanted to talk about it, too, honestly.

They sat in the choir room, skipping class. It wouldn't be of any use if they attended class because they'd just be thinking about what happened. They sat next to each other, but made no eye contact, whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"I've never cheated before. I know you have. Like, dozens of times." Kurt muttered, looking at his hands.<p>

"It wasn't a dozen times. Please don't exaggerate."

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just keep this secret to ourselves. They're going to find out eventually. And it'd be worse if they found out through someone else." Kurt said, finally looking at her. Rachel just stared at the floor. "And… honestly, I'm confused. When we… _kissed_… back there… I felt something."

"Were you drunk?"

"No."

"Can I be honest?"

"Yes."

"I felt something, too."

The last thing that Rachel said was followed by a deafening silence. Neither knew what to say next. They had finally said to each other that they felt something. And that's really saying something because he's gay and she's dating his brother.

"What should—" Rachel began but Kurt immediately stood up, startling her. She sat there in confusion, but his eyes said it all. "I'm sorry. Look, Rachel. I know I said we should talk about this but…" he paused, hands in his hair. "This is all just… too much for me to handle. I don't want to believe that I kissed you and felt _something_ when I knew I wasn't supposed to. I don't want to believe that I'm cheating on the first guy who ever had the courage to walk down the halls with me hand in hand. Or, or believe that I like you more than a friend or that there are two people—"

"Wait, what?" Rachel said, standing up as well, approaching him. Kurt had a surrendering look in his face. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. But he wasn't about to man down. Not like this. He decided to face this the only way he knows how. He grabs his bag and turns away from her, heading towards the door.

"Kurt, stop!" Rachel says and goes after him. Before he reaches the door, she grabs his arm and stops him before he manages to walk out of the room. So much for 'facing the problem'.

"Don't turn away from this." She was on the verge of tears as well, but she managed to hold it in.

"Don't you get it? _This_, all of this… I-I can't. I just… I can't, okay?" Kurt said before storming off. What he said didn't make much sense. What is it that he can't do that he doesn't want to tell Rachel? Rachel went after him.

"_Don't _storm out on me!" Rachel said, pointing slightly at him. Much like the way she said when Finn broke up with her. Except in this case, nobody's breaking up with her, she thinks. At least, not _yet_.

"This is all just a big mistake. I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have brought it up." Kurt said, turning around to face her. Rachel was slightly confused. One minute he was telling her to face the problem and now he was turning away from it.

"You told me to face the problem! Here it is. Why are you running away from this?"

Kurt walked slowly towards her. The look on his face told much about what he was feeling right now. Anger and confusion. He was angry at himself, for not being able to sort out his feelings properly. And he was confused because… well, he knew that he shouldn't be feeling whatever it is he's feeling for Rachel.

Rachel knew she had feelings for Kurt. And she thinks this just might be the moment for her to tell him.

"I know that you think that kiss was a mistake. But I _felt_ something, Kurt. If that kiss didn't mean anything, then I shouldn't have felt anything." She began. He was now standing a couple of inches away from her. "I really like you, Kurt. I think I like you more than what 'like' is supposed to mean. And I know it's stupid, but that moment at the Gershwin theater… I wish I could've seen you more as a friend back then. But considering that we're both dating other people, it made it hard for me to figure out my feelings for you. And I know I could never be with you because you're apparently in love with Blaine, and I really love Finn, too. But I really, really—"

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The kiss was sweet and chaste and was by surprise.

They pulled away and Kurt just stared into her eyes. "I think I'm in love with you, Rachel." He whispered.

They just stood there, smiling at each other. They were both on a rollercoaster of emotions. A moment ago, they've been raising voices at each other and now it seems like they've finally figured out their feelings. They know that this counts as cheating on their boyfriends. But right now, all they could think about is if it's possible to be in love with two people at once.

And Finn just stood there at the corner, thinking…

_What the fuck was that_?


	5. Caught

**It's been a long time, is it not? Okay, I'm sorry for not updating. Blame it on school. But anyway, yeah. Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it!**

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt said as Rachel went inside the Lima Bean. He gave her a kiss on the lips and smiled at her, looking over her outfit. She looked so adorable in her pink coat and white beanie. He, on the other hand, had returned to wearing his usual vests and bowties because he already got the part.<p>

They headed to the counter, linking arms.

"I'll have one Medium Drip, please." Kurt said and the lady at the counter started punching in his order. Rachel browsed through the menu for a bit. "I'll have one Medium Strawberry Frappe." She said and the girl nodded. Rachel was about to take out her wallet when Kurt unlinked their arms and immediately took out a crisp $5 from his pocket.

"I'm paying." He muttered to her and she blushed. Clearly, he was a gentleman. He had always been a gentleman but now that they're 'together', it seems different. In a good way. He was being a gentleman to _her_.

After they've taken their orders, they sat down at a table beside each other in the corner. They didn't want anyone to see them, obviously.

"So. Tell me again why you've invited me here?" Rachel said after taking a sip from her drink. Kurt sipped his coffee and placed the cup down on the table. He leaned on one hand with his elbow on the table, looking at Rachel dreamily.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Kurt, we see each other _everyday_."

"I know."

Brittany, Santana, Mike, Artie, and Tina entered the Lima Bean to talk about the play. Santana was playing Anita and Mike was playing Riff. Brittany was there because she just finished Cheerios practice with Santana. Tina was there because, well, she's Mike's girlfriend. And of course, Artie was one of the directors. They ordered their coffees and Tina told them to find a table and she'll get their orders for them.

Once seated, they removed their coats and started talking about how Santana and Mike should portray their characters. And also, generally, the entire play.

"I really don't know _how_ you managed to put Hummel in this production. As Tony. I mean, if you're going to cast a Hummel as Tony, it should be Finn." Santana said, shrugging. Artie pushed his glasses.

"No. You didn't see what we saw. Kurt Hummel nailed his audition. His version of 'Someday' turned my glasses into a windshield. It was so heartfelt and just… wow. I saw him transform before my eyes. He really did prove to us that he can be masculine, too." Artie said, as if telling a ghost story he experienced firsthand.

"Hm. Well, I'd love to see him pull it off again in front of hundreds of people." She said and Brittany nodded in agreement. "Totally." They both chuckled, sort of mocking Kurt being 'masculine'.

"I'm serious, you guys.

"Yeah, I'm with Santana here. How can _Kurt_ be masculine? I mean, come on. That outfit he wore at Glee the other day doesn't really prove anything." Mike added. Artie just shrugged. "You'll have to see for yourself. I mean, you guys didn't come to the first rehearsal." Artie said.

Kurt gently placed his hand over Rachel's, looking at her big brown eyes. "I also came here to talk. About… us. Or whatever this is." Rachel started to feel a little anxious. This could end up to something she wouldn't expect. And being Rachel, she expected a lot of things.

"Okay, yeah. Sure." She said, sipping her drink once more.

"What are we going do? I mean, are we going to keep this going? We can't hide this from everyone forever." He continued, squeezing her hand lightly as if he doesn't want to lose her. Well, who said he _had_ her?

"I don't know. But for now, you're here. And I'm here. I guess we'll just let the future decide for this." Rachel replied, leaning closer to Kurt, snuggling with him. He gently stroked her hair as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "As assuring as that sounds, I want it to be realistic, too. The future doesn't really decide for us. We decide for the future." He says and looks at her. Rachel pulls back a little from him and looks him in the eye.

"You worry too much. Why don't you just be happy we're here?" she says and places her lips on his, closing her eyes as Kurt returns the kiss. She puts her hands around Kurt, savoring the moment. Kurt places one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

The others, on the other hand, have been talking about the songs from _West Side Story_ when Santana interrupts the conversation with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Wait, is that_ Berry_?" she says, squinting her eyes to see better. It did look like Rachel.

"Yeah, it does look like her. But she's making out with someone who doesn't seem to look like Finn. She wouldn't cheat on him again, would she?" Artie said, wiping his glasses and putting it on again.

"No, no. That's _definitely_ her. But who's that guy?" she said, leaning on her table to get a better look. When she finally recognized the guy, she didn't want to believe what her eyes were telling her. "Wait. No, that's not… the guy can't be—"

_Oh, snap_.

"Is that… _Kurt_?" Santana said, whispering really loud. Which could only be counted as a half-whisper. "Holy sweet hell."

"You're joking right, Santana?" Mike said, taking a closer look at the couple from afar. "No. Way." Everyone was in a state of shock. Well, everyone except Brittany.

"So? Kurt isn't a bad kisser."

"No, that's not the point, Britt. Rachel's making out with _him_ and he's gay. Plus, she's cheating on Finn, which I really have to give her credit for. But still!" Santana explained. Artie nodded his head. Tina arrived with their drinks and she could only be confused with her friends' bewildered and shocked expressions. "What's going on?"

"Look." Mike said and allowed Tina to sit next to him and pointed to Rachel and Kurt in a corner. "Hey, it's Ra— _whoa_."

"Whoa's right." Santana said and continued to watch the two turn the kiss more and more passionate with each minute.

"Why would she do that?" Tina asked, completely shocked. First of all, these two have boyfriends. Second, he's _gay_.

"Maybe they're just practicing for the play." Brittany suggested. For once, it didn't seem like a bad possibility. They could only hope that what Brittany said was true. But no matter how much they wanted to believe it, it was still clear that she was indeed cheating on Finn. But why Kurt? Wasn't he playing for the other team? Unless… he played exceptions. If that even makes sense.


	6. Worth It

Finn might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's not stupid to not know that something's up with Kurt and Rachel. That was definitely a kiss that he saw in the hallway the other day. It definitely didn't look like a friendly kiss. It was _something_. And it was really confusing Finn because wasn't Kurt supposed to be capital G gay? Then why was he kissing her? And why were they talking about feelings and shit? What is this? What kind of parallel universe has he woken up in? He's dying to find out what's going on between Kurt and Rachel ever since he saw that kiss. He has finally decided to do what his instincts are telling him to do.

During glee club the day after the kiss (also, the day after the others saw Rachel and Kurt making out at the Lime Bean), Finn kept his distance from both Rachel and Kurt. Rachel was alarmed, because not a day goes by in glee club where she doesn't sit with her beloved boyfriend whom she has cheated on with his beloved brother. Kurt's sensing something. And he's sensing that Finn knows.

It was already 5 o'clock when Mr. Schue allowed them to go home. There weren't any more people left in McKinley at this time of day. The hallways were empty, except for the members of glee club that were heading home. Rachel had caught up with Finn, grabbing him by the hand.

"Finn!" Finn stopped, turning to Rachel with a disappointed look in his face. She pulled him aside, on the exact spot where they broke up last year. "Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me all day. Was there something I did?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me." Finn muttered, the bitterness in his voice like venom. Rachel stepped back, looking confused. "What?"

"You think I didn't see what you and Kurt did yesterday when everyone was in their classes? You think I didn't see that?"

Rachel understood it now. She sighed and shook her head. She can't lie to his face. She's hurt him enough already. "Look, I know. I'm sorry. I've been thinking about it overnight. I-It was a mistake." She said, trying to convince Finn not to break up with her, if that's what he's thinking. Kurt stopped walking and stopped behind a wall, hearing that last line Rachel had said. Was it really a mistake? When she agreed to meet up with him at the Lima Bean yesterday, when she let him kiss her, was it a mistake?

"Really? Well then why did you do it in the first place? You know how I am about these things, Rachel. I can't believe you'd do it _again_. And with my brother, goddamnit!" Finn tried to walk away, but Rachel stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Finn, wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, _sorry_ won't help you fix things. You can't fix this one. I just—"

"It didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid, stupid mistake. I was just… confused. I confused my character's feelings for _my_ feelings. I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so _so_ sorry and I would do anything to show you that I truly am sorry. I truly regret it." Rachel said, a hand on her chest to show how sincere she was. Finn wasn't buying it. He looked like he was about to say something but he shook his head and continued to walk away. Rachel stood there, head down, crying. Kurt leaned his head against the wall. He was hurt by what Rachel had said. At the same time, he felt bad about betraying his own brother. It wasn't that Finn told Kurt not to get it on with his girlfriend because nobody would think that he would. Because he came out as gay. But if he were straight, it would've been automatically implied that Finn would trust him not to steal his girlfriend. It's in the Bro Code. And if Kurt's attracted to Rachel, that would mean that he's not gay. Which means, yes, he _had_ betrayed Finn.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel had finished taking a quick shower and was brushing her hair in front of her mirror. It was already 11PM. She had been practicing her lines for the musical. She was already wearing her pink pajamas and was getting ready for bed when she heard something hit her window. She thought it was some kind of break-in so she stayed in her seat for a moment. A small rock hit her window, but didn't break it. She stood up and headed towards the window sill. She looked outside. It was a bit dark, so she couldn't see quite well. She heard someone calling her name.<p>

"Rachel!" Kurt called out in a whisper, causing Rachel to focus her eyes on him. "_Kurt_? What the hell are you doing? My dads are going to see you!"

Kurt couldn't really hear her. "What?" Rachel sighed in agony. If her dads saw Kurt outside, they would kill him. And then her. They don't know Kurt at all. All they know about is Finn. They would just think that he's some boy who's willing to get into her pants.

She realized what he's about to do. Or what she thinks he's about to do. "Oh my, god. Are you… going to climb up my window?" she asked. The thought seemed pretty romantic.

Kurt scoffed. "God, no. I'm not climbing up the wall to your window. There's mold up there. I'm not touching it. Now, get down here." He said. Rachel closed her window and leaned against it. She smiled. Sometimes, he just really loved Kurt. She then raced downstairs, careful not to wake her dads up. She opened the door outside and saw Kurt waiting for her, sitting on her front porch. The messenger boy hat he was wearing made him look like he was Ralph from _The Sound of Music._ And she felt like Liesl.

"Hey," she said and quietly closed the door. She sat down next to him, but she kept her distance from him. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt clasped his hands together and sighed. "What are you planning to do? About… you and I?"

Rachel looked at him, confused. "What about you and I?"

"We kissed. Rachel, I invited you for coffee and you came. We practically made out. Don't tell me that's nothing." Kurt replied. Rachel looked at her feet. "Oh, that. Um…" she thought for a while. She thought about Finn, the glee club (if they find out, which they already did), _Blaine_… she considered all the people who might be affected in this before giving her answer.

"I don't know. I like being with you, Kurt. I like being in your company. You make me feel… different. Different from all those other girls. Well, Finn makes me feel special in a different way. I'm contented with being with Finn. But for now, I like being with y—"

Kurt laughed a bit. It was more like a ridiculed laugh. There wasn't anything funny in what Rachel said. "Don't give me that crap. Right now, you're not considering _your_ feelings. These 'feelings' for me are _Maria's_ feelings. Not yours. I mean nothing to you. Apparently, kissing me was a mistake. A huge mistake which you truly _regret_." Kurt said, the same tone Finn had when he confronted her earlier. Rachel shook her head. _He heard_, she thought to herself.

"You know, I thought you were _worth it_. I thought… that you were actually worth risking my relationship with Blaine for. I thought you were worth betraying my brother for. I thought you were a lot of things, Rachel. But you don't care about me. You switched your character's feelings for yours. I'm Kurt, not Tony. I'm nothing but a mistake to you." He stood up, slowly starting to back away from her. Rachel just sat there on the porch, looking at Kurt with teary eyes. "If you were planning on sabotaging my relationship with my brother, congratulations. He has _disowned_ me as a brother. How could you lead me on like this? I can't look at him without thinking what a terrible person I am. And Blaine? He knows _nothing_ about this. You know that— that I had to make up some lousy excuse as to _why_ I was avoiding him? I had _feelings _for you and I lied to Blaine about it. You should've seen the look on his face." He paused, seeing a tear trickle down Rachel's cheek. "And I don't know what you mean by 'being with Finn' because as I understood in your conversation earlier, _he_ broke up with _you_." He said in a very bitter tone, which caused Rachel to start crying.

" Now, if you excuse me, I have to go figure out a way to fix things with Finn and Blaine." He started walking away out to the gate. "I can't believe I risked my relationships for you." He muttered, but Rachel can hear him.

Why is it that she can't be _worth_ something for once?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm almost finished, in fact. Let's just say... you're gonna see some PuckKurt friendship development.**


	7. Alcohol

7-Eleven was open 24 hours. Kurt can rely on it to solve his problems. And by 'solve' his problems, he means alcohol. Back when Rachel had her train wreck house party extravaganza, he didn't drink. But that didn't mean he had never had alcohol before. The first time he had alcohol was when April Rhodes gave him the booze before school. It felt great. It was like he was oblivious to the world. It was like none of his problems existed. He figured now would be a good time to use that. Before he could even enter the store, he saw a familiar face sitting by the stairs.

"Puck?"

"Hummel. What are you doing here?" Puck asked. He had plenty of cans of beer in a paper bag.

"Just… getting some booze to— what are _you_ doing here?" Kurt said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm always here." He eyed Kurt up and down. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Hummel? Besides, don't you have early rehearsals tomorrow?"

Kurt gave out a fake laugh. "Ha-ha. Funny, Noah. Very funny. And how did you know about that early rehearsal?"

Puck shrugged. "I'm one of the Jets. They told me about it. Of course I'm not gonna come. But _you're _supposed to. You're the lead."

Kurt sighed and looked up at the stars. He remembered one time when he and Blaine were stargazing and Blaine pointed out a star.

"_See that? The brightest star? That's you." Blaine said, arms wrapped around Kurt._

"_Me? How come?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine behind him._

"_Because I named it 'mine'." Blaine laughed as Kurt pushed him down on the grass. "Holy shit."_

"_What?" Blaine mumbled, alarmed._

"_That's the corniest thing I've ever heard."_

"_Yes, but I'm lovable." Kurt laughed as he lay down next to him on the soft grass. The gentle breeze of the wind blowing their hair._

"_I really freakin' love you." Blaine muttered._

Kurt snapped back to reality. He shook his head and looked at Puck. "I think I'm going to give it to Blaine."

"Blai— _why_? I thought you wanted to be lead?" Puck placed his can down. Kurt sat down next to him, but not too close or people would think that they're… an item.

"He deserves it more than I do. I wasn't even the one who auditioned. I mean, it was me, but it just wasn't _me_." Kurt sighed. Puck took out a can from the paper bag and opened it for Kurt. He gave it to him and Kurt gladly accepted it. "Thanks."

"So, tell me about you and Berry."

"What?" He started look anxious. Was he talking about what he thought he was talking about? "Oh. We're— um, we're fine. We're working out way through the script every day."

Puck laughed and picked up his beer from the ground and sipped it. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"What else would you have been talking about?"

"Santana told me."

"Told you what?"

"You made out with Rachel."

Kurt scoffed and looked away. "Pfft. What? No. I'm… gay."

"Uh-huh." Puck looked intently at Kurt. He knew that if he just looked into his eyes long enough, he'll break and start spilling on the details. Kurt found himself staring at Puck, unable to look away. It's like he has some sort of hypnotizing powers. "Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Tell me."

"I…"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me."

Puck could see that he was about to break down and tell him so he just kept staring at him so he would crumble to pieces. "Alright, fine!"

Puck grinned and sipped his beer. "I love her, okay? I mean, I love Blaine. I mean—" he sighed and sat down next to Puck. "I don't know anymore."

"So what's the deal with you two?" Puck asked, giving Kurt a beer. Kurt accepted it and opened the can, causing foam to build up. He waited for the foam to come down a little before sipping it.

"Well, I do think I'm in love with her. And she said she loved me back. Until I heard her say that what she did with me was a mistake she regretted. So, it all crashed and burned. I just confronted her earlier. And I'm so confused right now." He laughed a little, trying to make himself think that this problem is small. When really, this is bothering him more than anything else right now.

"I don't normally do this. But since you're basically a friend of mine now, I guess I should do it. Come on." Puck said, standing up. He was heading to a dark blue carwhich was parked right in front of the store. Kurt could only stare at him in confusion. Puck opened the door of the car and looked at Kurt, waiting for him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Kurt stood up, taking his can of beer with him. He got to the passenger seat beside the driver seat and waited for Puck to get in. As soon as Puck got in and started the engine, Kurt drank all of the contents of his beer, crunched up the can, and threw it out the window. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "Where exactly are we going, Noah?"

Puck started driving and Kurt could tell that he was not familiar with the road they were driving on. "We're going to make your problems disappear." Puck said and Kurt just shrugged to himself. Whatever it is that Puck has planned, he sounds so sure about it. Maybe he should trust him on this one. Usually, he wouldn't dare do a thing Puck says (except for visiting the Warblers). But tonight, he really has nothing left to lose.

Well, that one went down the drain when he saw where Puck parked the car. He parked it in front of a bar.

"Oh, hell no." Kurt said as Puck got out of the car, heading towards the bar, not even waiting for Kurt anymore. Kurt immediately got out of and followed Puck inside. Before they could enter, Puck handed him a fake I.D. Kurt read the name on the card and read it aloud. "Chazz Donaldsworth. Really, Puck? This doesn't even look like me."

"Relax. Mine says I'm 38. It'll work."

The bar was dark and loud music was playing. Puck took him to the bartender and they sat on the stools. He ordered him some shots of Vodka. They both grabbed a shot glass and clinked the glasses together. They took the shot and placed the glasses down. "Alright, tell me more about this whole… Berry situation you're in."

Kurt took a deep breath. "All my life, people told me what I was. They called me gay and I believed them, but didn't want to admit it. So in high school, I came out. And I was so sure and proud of myself. But I know I was half-lying, too." He took another shot as Puck just leaned on his hand while his elbow rested on the bar. It's like he's listening to a car-accident story. "I never admitted it to anyone or myself, but I was sort of in love with Rachel Berry. I mean, yeah, she's annoying and bossy and naggy. And she gets on people's nerves and she thinks she's the best star out there. She keeps on reminding everyone of her dreams to be on New York and she never lets anyone get her down. That's what I love about her. She has that courage and honesty to herself that I don't have. She's so sure of herself and she strides down the halls with pride and dignity…" he trailed off. Puck looked at him intently, curious to know what else he has to say. "And you gotta admit, she's pretty damn hot."

Puck laughed upon hearing that statement from him. He pat Kurt on the back and ordered for more shots. "I didn't think I'd ever hear that come from you, Hummel." Kurt just shrugged and took another shot from the newly refilled glasses.

"Now to part deux." Kurt swallowed the alcohol hard and closed his eyes for a moment. The alcohol was starting to kick in. "I heard Finn and her have a conversation earlier today and she told him that being with me was just a mistake. A huge mistake. She regretted it. I was a mistake. I have always been the mistake. Everybody knows that. And from that moment on, I know she doesn't love me. She told me she loved me back and I was happy. But when she said that to Finn, the betrayals I had on my relationships just sank in. I realized that I have betrayed my own brother for someone who doesn't even think I'm worth it. She wasn't worth it, too. I betrayed my… my boyfriend for her. I don't know if I can face Finn and Blaine without breaking down. I don't know how to fix this." He rested his head on the counter, as Puck rubbed his back. "Don't worry, dude. I got it all figured out." Kurt lifted his head from the counter. "You do?"

"Yeah, totally. Look, you just gotta apologize to Finn. I'll handle it for 'ya. I'll put in a good word for you. As for Blaine… man, you told me you'd give him the part. He's _Blaine_. Give him Tony and he'll be as happy as a child on Christmas Day opening his presents." Kurt found this logical. "But what about Rachel?"

"Forget Rachel. She can screw Finn all she wants but she screwed it up with you and she's never getting that chance again. Move on. There are bigger things in life than _her_. You've got Blaine. You've got that damn bird—"

"Puck, Pavarotti's dead."

"I can get you another one if you want."

"No. One dead bird is enough."

"Point is, there are _other_ things than Rachel that you can spend your time worrying about. Don't stress yourself out." Puck concluded and Kurt just took another shot.

"But I love her. How do you let go of someone you love?"

Puck thought about this for a while. Well, he doesn't have a lot of experience with 'love'. He just hooks up with girls and that's that. He has never been truly in love with anyone except one person. Quinn. He loved Quinn. He loved her a lot. But when she moved on to greener pastures with someone else (*cough*Sam*cough*Finn*cough*), he decided that maybe it was time to let go. It wasn't easy, but he had to do it.

"Kurt, I don't fall in love, remember? I don't have experience with love. I make out with chicks, probably do them overnight and leave. That's how I roll." He glanced at the shots lined up on the table. He wanted to drink, but he knew that if he was going to get Kurt home safe, he had to stay sober for this.

"But I did fall in love. I was sure we were meant to be together. Until… you know, we grew apart. I guess she grew tired of me. And I knew I had to let go. It wasn't easy. But I knew it was the right thing to do. I can't have myself clinging on her for the rest of my life. If she found someone else, _I_ could find someone else. So I tried. I let go."

Kurt thought for a while. "Quinn." He muttered and Puck nodded. "That's right, Hummel."

Kurt stared at the shots on the table. Can he do it? Can he forget about Rachel Berry and anything that has to do with her? He's willing to try. "Screw Rachel." He said and took a shot, causing Puck to applaud. "Atta boy!"

"Who needs her? _I don't_!" he said and took another shot from the table. Puck smiled, but saw that Kurt was taking shot after shot.

"Um… don't you think that's a lot?"

"No! I need more! Bartender!"

* * *

><p>Puck and Kurt got out of the bar with Puck holding Kurt's arm around his neck to help him walk. "Youu… you havve r-re-rreeeally n-nice hairrr, Puck. Did annyone tell you thaaat?" Kurt slurred as Puck walked him to the car. He opened the passenger seat door and buckled Kurt in. "Yourr car's rr-reeeeally nice, tooo." He said and Puck laughed as he got in the car and started the engine. He liked drunk Kurt. Drunk Kurt was funny.<p>

Puck began to drive and glanced at Kurt who's looking intently at the window, admiring everything that he says. "I think you got a little too drunk in there, buddy."

"No, I d— I didn't." Kurt laughed and rolled the windows down. He stuck out his head and felt the wind hitting his face. "Whoo! I'm king of the world!" he shouted and Puck could only grin in amusement. "More like king of Ohio."

They finally arrived at Kurt's house and Puck helped him get out. The front door wasn't locked and Puck managed to get Kurt inside the living room. But before he could even get Kurt to sit down, someone opened the lights and they both froze, seeing who it was.

Kurt laughed. "Hey, Finn! Puck and I were just... we're... we had an awwwesome, awesssome time at the barr tonight. I'm sorrry you d-didn't get to come." Puck looked ashamed in front of Finn, who looked at him in disbelief. "I'm also sorrry thaaat your girrrlfriend ch-cheeated on yyou with mee. I'mm sorrrry thaat wee haave beeen makingg ouut behinnd your back-" Puck immediately covered Kurt's mouth, for fear of blowing it up with Finn. Finn approached the two of them and Kurt collapsed on the couch, making himself comfortable. He began to move his hands on the couch, feeling how soft it was. "I neverr kneew our couuch was so niiice."

"Puck?"

"Well, I-"

"You took him to a bar?"

"He was upset. He went to 7-Eleven and I was there and the least I could do was make him feel better."

"By getting him _drunk_?" Finn's voice started to rise a little.

"I didn't mean to get him _this_ drunk."

"Still, you took him to a bar!"

"Lay off Puck, Finn. He d-didn't doo annything wronng."

"You." Finn gave Kurt a death glare. "How could you betray me? How could you be fooling around with _my_ girlfriend behind_ my_ back? Just- how could you?"

"I s-said I was sorry! Annd it'ss not like I plannned liking Raachell. The guilt has beeen eeating me up aliive, Finnn. I know I hurrt you and it kills me."

"You betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I thought you were my brother!"

"I am!"

"Why did you do it in the first place? If you knew it would hurt me, why did you do it?"

Kurt didn't say anything back. He just looked at Finn. He was definitely thinking of something to say but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He got up, walked past Finn and staggered towards the door and went outside. Puck just glanced at Finn and gave him an apologetic look.

"Good! Stay out! I don't wanna see you again!" Finn yelled.

"I'm sorry, dude." Puck said before he left to go after Kurt.

Finn slammed the door, not worrying if his dad would hear. Burt's a deep sleeper.

Puck went after Kurt, calling after him. "Kurt, wait! Where are you even going, man?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"No. I won't. We can fix this." He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and turned him around so that he was facing him. Kurt already had tears running down his cheeks. "We can fix this, okay? I'll help you."

"No, you can't. Caan't you see? I've already screwed up evvery relationsshhip I have. Rachel. Finn. And Blaine's gonna have to find out aboout this and everything will be over for me." he sobbed and dropped down to sit on the sidewalk. Puck sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "It's not over. We can still fix this. So you made a couple of mistakes. Big whoop. I screwed it up with Quinn and I didn't make a move to fix things. That was my one great regret. You have a chance now. It's never too late."

Kurt looked up at Puck with wet cheeks. "You think so?"

"Naw, who are you talkin' to? Of _course_ I know so."

Kurt smiled and Puck stood up. He held out a hand and helped him up. "Upsy daisy." he said as he slung Kurt's arm around him and walked back to the car. He's gonna let Kurt stay over at his house for the night. His mom won't mind. It's Saturday the following morning and Kurt has rehearsals for the musical. He figures he won't have to go, given that he's probably gonna have one hell of a hangover.

Finn was sitting on the couch, thinking everything out. He's actually feeling guilty about what he said to Kurt. He apologized and it's clear that he's really sorry about what he did. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have spent the night drinking Vodka in a bar with his brother's best friend. As for Rachel... he really doesn't know what he's going to do. Everything is screwed up right now and it's all because of that damn West Side Story.


End file.
